Secret
by dragongoddess13
Summary: sasuke has returned but there is tension between he and Sakura. complete
1. Naruto's POV

Secret

Chapter 1: Naruto's POV

* * *

My best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, returned home one year ago today. At first things were kindd of awkward between the two of us, but soon we both seemed to fall back into our old habits.

Sasuke and I now share an apartment and have gotten closer as friends. Sakura, Sasuke, and I have a new tradition. Training every Saturday and then dinner at Ichiraku's. It was kind of hard to convince Sakura to come, but thanks to my persistence I finally did.

Now if I thought things were strained between me and Sasuke at first then I'm sorry for mis informing you, because it was like freakin' Antarctica between Saske and Sakura. They nearly killed each other during training and wouldn't even look at each other during dinner.

After the first day neither seemed very happy anymore. Almost as if they were depressed and mad at the same time.

Then one day, a few weeks ago, Sasuke went out and didn't return until the next morning. When I asked him about where he was he just brushed it off like it was nothing.

That Saturday, everything seemed different. Both Sakura and Sasuke seemed ok with each other. In fact they seemed even closer. It was nice to finally see them getting along, but I couldn't help but feel like I was missing something.

three weeks after everything changed, and I still had this nagging feeling like I was missing something. So I decided to take matters into my own hands.

As usual, Sasuke left early one morning. Little did he know I was sleeping in that day. I followed a safe distance behind him. It looked to me like he was heading to the hot spring in the woods not to far outside the village.

Taking a chance I dashed ahead of him by circling around him and hiding the bushes near the spring. As I peered over the bush my jaw nearly dropped off my face. There sitting on a boulder next to the spring, was Sakura in a skimpy pair of black short shorts and a red tank top.

"I see you learned your lesson yesterday." I heard Sasuke say as he walked up to her from the direction I had left him.

Sakura smiled almost evilly at him. Sasuke sat down next to her, kissing her fully on the lips. She giggled as he trailed down her neck.

"Damn, who knew." I thought.

Without warning Sakura pushed Sasuke back so she was on top of him. They kissed for a few minutes before pulling apart. Sasuke smirked up at her before wrapping his legs around hers and rolling them toward the edge of the boulder and off the side.

Sakura 'eeked' in surprise as the splashed down. When they came to the surface, Sasuke had Sakura in his arms and she was laughing happily.

I smiled as I watched my two best friends so happy together.

"It's about time." I thought

* * *

A/N: Yea another story under my belt. I'm thinking about adding another 2 chapters. One from Sasuke's POV and one form Sakura's POV

Please review

-RED


	2. Sasuke's POV

Secret

Chapter 2: Sasuke's POV

* * *

The light from the sun shone through the window, rudely waking me from my slumber. I could tell by the position of the sun outside the window that it was still early in the morning. I looked around at my surroundings, nothing looked familiar. I scanned the wall by the door and saw a chair with clothes strewn all over it. There were my clothes, and a female set.

"Mmm." I heard next to me. Looking over to my side I saw a small fluff of pink sticking out from under the blanket.

"What the..?" I thought. I pulled the blanket back carefully so not to disturb the other occupant of the bed. My jaw nearly fell off my face as I remembered the night before.

_Flashback_

Sasuke sat on the bench near the gate of the village. He was thinking about that night, the night he had left her, his team mate, one of his best friends on this exact bench. When he returned her knew she would be mad at him. She had every right to be, she had poured her heart out to him, told him her deepest secret, and all he could say was thank you. Then he knocked her out and left her on this cold hard bench.

He had once wondered what had happened to her when she woke up. He had gotten up the nerve to ask Naruto once. What he told him nearly broke his heart.

He said that she was destroyed, closed off, and had at one point almost become a missing nin herself, just so she could go after him.

But there was a bright side. The yearning to become stronger so she could help him had led her to train under the Hokage, making her one of the strongest medic-nin in the village.

Some how even after hearing that he didn't feel any better about what he did.

The first time they trained together he could tell she hated him. She nearly killed him with her inhuman strength, and she wouldn't even look at him during dinner. He wished he could do something to make everything up to her, but nothing could ever make up for the pain he caused her.

"I can't believe I've actually turned out like my brother." He thought.

The sound of heels clicking against the ground brought him out of his thoughts. Looking up and to his left he saw Sakura clicking up the walk. She seemed to notice him starring because she looked up, too. As soon as she saw him she immediately turned on her heels and started walking away.

Sasuke made up his mind right then and there. He stood and ran after her.

"Sakura." He called. She stopped but didn't turn around. Sasuke took a deep breath. "Any chance you'd give me a second chance?" he asked. She turned to look at him.

"Since when do you care?" she asked coldly. He looked her in the eyes and said in his most serious voice.

"I've always cared, I've just been to big of a jackass to show it."

"I have to get home." She said.

"I'll walk you." Sasuke replied. She looked at him as if she was debating her options. "You can't stay mad at me forever, even if I deserve it."

There was a small pause after he finished.

"Ok." She consented continuing her walk. Sasuke smirked walking after her.

The two shinobi walked in silence side by side, until they reached Sakura's apartment. Sasuke walked her to the door. She unlocked it and opened the door.

"Well I better go." He said, turning and walking back down the hall. Sakura waited a minute before calling after him.

"Sasuke?" she called. He turned around. "Do you want to come in for some coffee or something?" she asked. He smiled a rare smile.

"Sure." He replied walking back toward her and in through the door she held open for him.

_End Flashback_

Looks like I got that second chance I asked for. I smiled as I watched her sleep. She looks so peaceful, so beautiful.

I watched as she stirred from her sleep.

"hmmm." She moaned as she opened her beautiful green eyes. She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back.

Nothing else needed to be said.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 2 up. Up next is Sakura's POV. Please review

-RED


	3. Sakura's POV

Secret

Chapter3: Sakura's POV

* * *

As a young child I often wondered if I'd ever find love. And then when I got older I fell in love with a lonely, cold hearted boy who thought I was annoying. Irony sure is a bitch.

I've never told anyone this and I don't think he has either, but when we trained together in our three man cell Sasuke and I had a rare moment, one that I will never forget.

_Flashback_

Sakura sat cross legged under the large oak tree not far back in the woods. Sitting across her lap was her favorite book. She often found herself here on her days off, just relaxing, trying to clear her mind. She and her team had just returned from yet another mission where she was of no use at all. It seemed to her that she was just dead weight to her team. Someone they had to watch out for increasing their chances of getting hurt, which is exactly what happened this time.

She had let herself get distracted and their enemy used the opportunity to strike. He lunged at her taking her by surprise. She realize she wouldn't have enough time to block, so she closed her eyes and waited for the final blow. It never came. She opened her eyes and looked up toward the enemy. Her eyes widened as she saw Sasuke standing in front of her, blocking the other shinobi's attack. She saw blood trickle down his arm and off his elbow. She gasped. He had thrown himself in harms way because she was to weak to protect herself.

Sighing Sakura set her book down next to her and lain back starring up at the sky. She closed her eyes, only to snap them back open when she heard a rustling somewhere off to her right. She turned her head to look, only to see Sasuke walking toward her. She saw his fore arm wrapped in a white gauze bandage. She turned her eyes away as her heart wrenched knowing she had caused his injury.

"Hey." He said monotonely. "Mind if I sit?" he asked.

"Sure." She replied, trying not to betray her true feelings. The two sat in silence just starring up at the sky, until Sasuke spoke up.

"You really shouldn't let what happened bother you." He said. She looked over at him surprised.

"What?" she asked confused.

He didn't answer her right away.

"We're teammates, and even though I know don't act like it, I do care about you and the Dobe."

Sakura smiled as he continued. "We're supposed to watch out for each other."

Sakura didn't say anything, just continued to up at the sky.

_End Flashback_

The day he left I thought everything he said to me that day was a lie. If he really cared then how could he leave us, how could he hurt me. And then when he returned I was pissed. He acted as if he could just walk back into our lives after everything that had happened.

Naruto had somehow convinced me to train with both of them that Saturday, and I have to say it felt really good, beating up on him that day. But then at dinner I realized how stupid I was being and how childish I was. I was so embarrassed I couldn't even look at hi at dinner. Everyday after that I thought about talking to him, but I always convinced myself that I would only make things worse.

And then one night I went for a walk and somehow ended up near the bench I had last seen Sasuke all those years ago. As I was thinking I guess I hadn't stopped walking and soon came up on the bench. I felt as if I was being watched so I looked up from the ground and saw HIM sitting there.

At that moment I knew I couldn't face him so I turned on my heals and headed back toward where I had come from. He followed me though, and convinced me to let him walk me home. I'm really glad he did though, cause that second chance he asked for, well let's just say we both enjoyed it.

It's been three weeks since we started dating and here I am sitting on a boulder next to the hot spring just outside the village. Sasuke's supposed to meet me here like he always does, except today is going to be a little different. I smiled as I heard him come up behind me.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 3 complete. Hope you liked it. Please review.

-RED


End file.
